


Kitty Fluff

by Ineedadrinkorsleep



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Wicked Powers Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning After, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineedadrinkorsleep/pseuds/Ineedadrinkorsleep
Summary: This is a sequel to my fic Lost and Found. It's just fluffy happy kitty.
Relationships: Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	Kitty Fluff

For the first time in years, Kit woke up feeling safe and happy. It was still very early, the light hadn't began to filter in through the blinds yet, but he could hear birds chirping, singing blissful cheery tunes. 

Honestly he could relate. On account of the beautiful man sleeping next to him. 

Ty. Ty was currently curled up against Kit's body, arm thrown around Kit's waist, his bare chest warm against Kit's. 

He still couldn't get over how good it felt. To feel Ty's skin against his own. Kit took a moment to just stare at Ty. To stare at his beautiful disheveled dark hair and his swollen red lips. The events of the night before came back in a rush. 

Ty telling Kit that he loved him. Ty kissing him. Over and over and over again. If it hadn't already been two in the morning they might have gone further. Kit reached out and pushed a lock of hair out of Ty's face staring in awe. He couldn't believe that he was here after all this time. After all of those nights he spent in Devon, broken hearted and alone thinking that Ty didn't love him.

Little had Kit known Ty was actually experiencing the same thing. If only they had just talked to each other sooner. 

Ty made a slight noise as he slept, nuzzling his head into Kit's chest and Kit felt as though he could cry. He was almost worried that it was all a dream. 

Suddenly Ty's gray eyes snapped open. He was staring at Kit with a soft dreamy expression Kit had never seen before. Like Kit was the greatest thing he had ever seen.

Like he was in love. 

Jesus Kit thought. Is that how I look at him? 

If that was true he honestly needed to consider finding the nearest window and jumping out of it. 

"Why are you staring at me?" Ty asked in a soft raspy voice. Kit fought the urge to laugh. Ty sounded so different just after waking up. Kit offhandedly realized that he wanted to wake up to this every morning for the rest of his life.

He shoved that thought down.

"Because you're beautiful" he replied honestly with a smile. Ty rolled his eyes fondly. 

"What it's true!" Kit protested with a laugh. Ty reached over to touch Kit's face, running his finger across the bridge of Kit's nose down to his lips. When Ty got to his lips, Kit took his hand in his own and kissed the back of it. Ty wasn't grinning like Kit was, but he was smiling in his own way with those big shining eyes, staring at Kit with pure adoration.

"You're very beautiful too" Ty said effortlessly. Kit felt his heart skip a beat. Ty was tracing circles on the bed with his finger. Kit couldn't tell if that was good or bad. He leaned in closer to Ty and kissed him carefully, taking the time to savor the feeling of Ty's lips on his own. 

"I love you" Ty whispered against Kit's mouth. Kit made a noise that he didnt quite recognize between a gasp and a sob as Ty moved to kiss him again. But Kit pulled himself up and hovered over Ty, gently pulling sideways so that he was lying on his back directly under Kit. 

He stared down at Ty for a moment, taking in all of him. His messy hair and flushed skin. Ty was staring up at Kit with slight concern but also, obvious love. Kit hesitated for a moment, then moved himself directly onto of Ty so that he was straddling him. 

"Is this ok?" Kit asked, knowing that if physical contact was done the wrong way for Ty it would be painful. Ty nodded. His chest was rising and falling at a rapid rate. Kit ran his finger along the side of Ty's face. 

"Can you say it again?" He meant it to sound playful and flirtatious, but Kit's voice sounded desperate. Ty must have heard it, because he pulled Kit down so that their faces were nearly touching. 

"I love you Kit." 

Fuck. Kit was hit with an overwhelming sea of emotions. And the need to kiss Ty over and over again. He leaned down and kissed him firmly, pouring all of his love, anguish and panic into the kiss. Ty moaned slightly and opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. One of Ty hands was clutching at his waist while the other was weaving through Kit's hair, playing with his curls. 

Stimming with them, Kit realized. He wasn't exactly sure why he found the idea so hot. 

These past few weeks had been hell and Kit was beyond stressed. But here. Feeling Ty's warm body underneath his own, and the heavenly caress of his tounge against his as Kit got drunk on the sound of Ty's moans. It felt safe. As if he was reaching some higher plane where nothing could touch him.

Nothing except Ty of course.

They made out for awhile before Ty finally broke the kiss, trying to lean back but he quickly realized that there was no where to go because he was lying down. 

"I love you" Ty stated pointedly with a smile. Kit grinned.

"You know one of these days everyone's gonna find out that you're just as much of a sap as I am" Kit teased. Ty glared at him.

"Absolutely not! I am dead inside!" Ty insisted as Kit kissed his forehead. 

"Uh huh sure you are sweetheart" Kit said playfully, curling up against Ty's chest. Kit wanted more then anything to just stay in bed and forget about everything else. 

But he couldn't. Outside of his bedroom door, outside of the safe haven he and Ty had created, there were monsters that wanted to devour him. Monsters that needed to be dealt with. 

But lying here in Ty's arms for five more minutes couldn't hurt.


End file.
